The RPG Hunter: Evil Within
by FandomBard12
Summary: In the multiverse things can be quite nice but sometimes if you look hard enough, you can see the evil in it.


I was in my room thinking and i thought this "What if The RPG Hunter took place in an evil timeline?" and so this was born. Most of the characters are going to be different, and all but one ship are gone. The ship in question? Crystal Rose, dumb i know but Aaron is nice in a lot of timelines. So i hope you enjoy.

* * *

The multi-verse, an area of prosperity and peace... if you know where to look, in other universe's. Things are different, a timeline was born from evil and depression. This is where a different version of our hero ended up after death but without memory of what was going to happen. This is his story, and it's depressing as fuck.

Other Aaron's P.O.V

I have no idea where i am, i just woke up alone in a place i had no idea in hell i ended up in. I walked to a old house, inside was some blonde girl beating up a defenseless little black haired girl.

"Stop hurting her!" I yelled

The blonde haired girl then looked at me evilly.

"Why should i?" Yang asked

"She's just a little girl, why hurt her?" I ask in anger

"Pfft, she's weak just like my father was." Yang said

The little girl looks up at me, her eyes were beautiful and adorable. I have to save her, I ran into to fight but i was punched back out. I got up and tried to stand but i couldn't, then i was in a different place. I think i'm something different from this world, i get back up and wander around.

*P.O.V end*

Years later..

Aaron looked different from his other counterpart, he had snow white hair and one of his eyes had an burnt orange color rather a blue color in his right eye, a large scar running across his face, his clothes slightly bloody and ripped. He had a pack of cigarette's in his jacket pocket, and his sword was more darker than the original. Instead of being Vita's Pax, it was now Mors's Chao. He was standing near a dirty blonde rabbit faunas, her name was Haruko Thea. She met Aaron one day after murdering someone, they had got along and only killed when necessary.

"Haruko, what's the kill count we have currently?" Aaron asked with his deep voice

"200 hundred so far sir." Haruko said in a cold tone

Haruko had become a trained killer, she had more of an Ice Queen act rather than the kind person she was in the other universe. Like Aaron's clothes, they were bloody but not ripped. Her weapons was called Tempus's Killer, she was more ruthless than anyone else in this dark world. Aaron had seen a familiar face, Aaron thanks to his faunas abilities had heard what she said.

"Time to give my sister her daily beating." The girl said

Aaron had noticed this and stopped after she left, Haruko looked at him blankly.

"Anything that matter sir?" She asked

"Haruko, i recognized that person who passed us. She's about to beat up her sister, we need to stop that." Aaron said

Haruko nodded as they started to follow that girl back, when they arrived at her home. It was even more decrepit than it was when Aaron first seen it. He looked inside to see the same girl he met so long ago, he experience something he never felt in a long time.

Sadness and it drove him to help that girl, Aaron ran in a stabbed the blonde in the back. Aaron looked down at the bruised and beaten girl, Aaron offered her hand as he smiled.

"It's been a long time, right?" Aaron asked

"Who are you?" She asked afraid

"It's me, that boy who tried to save you a long time ago." Aaron explained

"Now that i see it, your him aren't you?" The girl said/asked

"Yep, just with snow white hair and a burnt orange eye." Aaron said

The girl took his hand and Aaron helped her up, Aaron smiled at her.

"My name's Aaron Thompson, what's your?" Aaron asked

"It's Ruby... Ruby Rose." Aaron said

Aaron nodded, Ruby could barely walk and so Aaron decided to carry her on his back. Haruko looked at him, Aaron just nodded.

"She's going to be apart of our group, i think you'd like her." Aaron said

Aaron, Ruby, and Haruko walked away from the old house and on to a brighter future.

Years later..

Aaron's eye was no longer a burnt orange but a blue thanks to a contact that just changed the color, his hair was still white and the scar on his face had mostly healed. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some black jeans, he was sitting in front of a computer. He sighed, he then took out his locket which had him and Ruby in it. After some events and long while of dating, they got married and had a kid who was four years old. His name was Taiyang Xiao-Rose after her late father, he felt someone hug him.

"Ruby, you know how to make me feel better." Aaron said

"Yeah, i do." Ruby said

Ruby was now wearing just a black and red t-shirt and some black dress pants, after Aaron had took her in his group. She had stopped having to kill for Yang and got therapy for what happened, after the marriage she asked Aaron to take her last name to which Aaron obliged to do. Aaron looked at Ruby, his wife was always so sexy even in her 30's.

"So, what type of game are you going to develop next?" Aaron asked

"Probably a dating sim." Ruby said

"Changing it up, nice." Aaron said

They both got normal jobs, Aaron took to being a writer after finding out he was a natural at writing stories. Ruby became a game developer after she fell in love with playing them with Aaron, Aaron heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Aaron said

He opened it to Roman, this Roman was actually a nice guy and was a preacher at a church nearby.

"Ah, Priest Roman. What are you here for?" Aaron asked

"We were asking you to come to a barbecue on Saturday of next month." Roman said

"No thanks, we still aren't ready for social interaction in large groups." Aaron said

After Aaron rescued Ruby from her evil sister (Her name being Yang a couple days after her death), she was extremely anti-social, even having a fear of people after being hurt by Yang for so long and killing people. Ruby slowly started to talk to more people besides Aaron and she even made some friends, Aaron had some social problems but nothing he couldn't fix with enough time and practice.

"Of course, i'm still so sorry about Haruko." Roman said

Roman's church had thought of Haruko as a hereitic and killed her, Roman disagreed with it but they didn't listen. Roman was considered innocent on all charges and was let go, he reformed the church and helped people rather then kill them.

"It okay, you did the best you could." Aaron said

Roman left as Aaron shut the door, Aaron sat down on the couch nearby as he looked down at the floor.

Flashback

Aaron was trying to heal Haruko with Roman trying to save her, Aaron's magic wasn't sealing the wound fast enough.

"Why didn't i practice enough?" Aaron asked panting

"Keep doing it, she'll pull through." Roman said

Haruko looked at Aaron, she moved her arm to his face.

"Aaron.." Haruko said

"Haruko, save your energy. We can still save you." Aaron said despratly

"Aaron, i'm not going to make it." Haruko said

"Haruko, don't say that!" Aaron said

"Aaron, promise me this if i die." Haruko asked

"What?" Aaron asked holding her

"Never give up hope." Haruko said

Haruko's breath became still as Aaron kept trying to heal her.

"No, no, no, no." Aaron said quickly

The wound stop shutting, Haruko had died. Aaron held Haruko in his arms, he started to sob loudly as it started to rain. Aaron looked up at the sky and yelled as both his eyes turned red for a moment.

"NOOOO!" Aaron yelled out

It kept raining as Aaron sat their holding Haruko, he looked back down.

"I wasn't fast enough." Aaron said

Flashback end

Aaron sat their, he closed his eyes.

'Haruko, i never gave up hope. I'll stay determined till the very end.' Aaron thought to himself

He heard his five year old son walk into the room, he sat near Aaron and patted his back as Aaron looked at him. He had his mothers eyes and sense of fashion but he had Aaron's build and his hair.

"Papa, don't worry. It'll be okay, don't cry." Taiyang said

"Thanks Tai, i was just thinking about Haruko." Aaron said

"What was Auntie Haruko like?" Taiyang asked

"She was cold at first but she slowly started to be more warm with people, it was too bad that you never got to meet her." Aaron said

Aaron smiled at him slightly, he sat up straight.

"I want to give you some advice for the future." Aaron said

"What?" Taiyang asked

Aaron looked at him and smiled a little bit more.

"Never give up hope."

* * *

That's it for the evil universe, i did get some inspiration from other things but nonethless this was orignal. Now about Aaron's burnt orange eye, he over used his magic to the point where he nearly died. Since he was very weak at it, this effected him immensely. As for everyone else, you know what they would do if they were evil and all that jazz. I mainly focused on Aaron and that was it, i hope i didn't depress you with this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
